


Courting gifts

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Series: The misunderstood [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Courting Rituals, Dark Thor (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Unconscious Sex, Winged Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: "If one loves another and want to show them their interest and attraction towards them, one must give that person courting gifts." Frigga to Thor (aged 7 in midgardian years)Thor has always loved Loki. This is the story of the fifteen gifts Thor gave Loki and the one Loki gave Thor.Warning! This story includes rape of an unconscious Loki by Thor. It also refers to abuse in Asgardian prison.(Stemmed from a twisted idea of mine) Sexual scene may not be great, I despises the whole experience.





	1. Gifts Thor gave Loki

**1\. His heart**

When Thor looked down at the infant before him, his heart swelled. He knew from that day he will always love his brother. How he would come to love him came centuries later.

It was a hot, sunny day when Thor arose. He was about 18 in midgardian years and it just so happened that Loki was turning 15 midgardian years that day. This was the day Thor discovered that his love for his brother exceeded far beyond an older brother. 

Loki had walked around the palace in a figure hugging robe and was oblivious to how the kingdom looked at him in desire. A friend of Loki's Sigyn walked up to him and gave Loki his first kiss. Thor watched in bubbling rage at his brother and that ... girl strolled away towards Loki's chambers. Once the recognition of their destination, clouds darkened and lightning sparked as Thor watched his brother take his heart and break it. 

Thor never realised that this was his first courting gift to Loki until years later. Loki himself would only find out in horrendous circumstances.

**2\. Helmet**

The horned helmet of Loki's first sat in front of Loki's door. It was golden with the later memorable horns upon it. It was first worn when Loki opened his chamber doors to discover it. The size was perfect as it sat upon his head as if someone made it especially for him. 

The first time Loki wore the helmet out was during his first battle as prince. Thor saw the glistening helmet from across the battlefield and smiled joyously. With new found strength given from that scene, Thor fought and came out victorious.

**3\. Clothes**

The next gift was a new robe. It was green and black paired with a golden belt. It was gifted to Loki on his 687th birthday. It appeared like before in front of his door and Loki was woken soon after the sun came up by a knock at his door. Groggily Loki walked towards the door and looked down. The clothes were folded and Loki looked down the corridor in confusion. Picking the clothes up, Loki spun on his heel and walked back into his chambers. Unknown to him, Thor watched as his muse accepted his gift and smiled in delight. 

Later that morning, Loki walked down to the hall in the new clothes he received. His mother and father complimented him on his outfit choice and Thor spent the day busking in his parent's unintentional compliments about his choice.

**4\. Pendant**

A pendant of silver and green sat over Loki's heart. The icon on the pendant was of a green flame and if you turned it over, there was an engraving. It stated 'A way that you will always be in my heart'. Loki never understood this to be a courting gift but rather a gift from his adoring mother. How wrong was he. 

Thor never saw the pendant but felt it had been accepted.

**5\. Books**

Thor gifted Loki a book on seidr and political delegations for Yule one year. It sat on his brother's bed before the recipient arrived. Loki thanked his parents for the book, mistaking it to be a familial present than its true nature.

**6\. A horse**

Rather self-explanatory but Thor bought Loki a dark-haired mare named Eros. Loki had started to question the motives of his secret admirer and felt as if he was being constantly watched.

**7\. A day on Midgard**

Loki had always had a fascination for the Midgardians and Heimdall allowed him to spend a day in London. Loki used a fake name of Leon Silverman and spend the day in the Midgardian library and visited all tourist attractions. When Loki returned, his joy was overwhelming and Thor loved being the reason behind his love's happiness even if he didn't. 

**8\. A drink**

The tables in the great hall were filled to the brim with food and drink. Thor looked down the main table to see Loki picking at his food and barely touching his mead. Thor stood up and collected a chalice of mead before sitting next to Loki. With a gentle touch, he made Loki look at him and gently told him to drink. Everyone believed that Thor was simply doing the brotherly thing of caring for his brother but Thor could not stand being unable to make his love happy.

**9\. A bath**

Thor managed to get him rather drunk and then helped cleanse him. Thor aided Loki with his tunic and with his breeches. Thor felt his resolve slipping as he pulled Loki's boxers down. Carrying him bridal style, Thor placed Loki in the bath and began to wash him. Loki was drifting in and out of consciousness so never saw how Thor's eyes lingered over his cock and how Thor struggled to hide his enlarged bulge in his pants.

**10\. Armour**

This was the first gift Thor gave Loki physically. The other times clearly didn't count. Thor knocked on the door and waiting for Loki to open it. Loki simply said that the door was open and he could walk in. Thor pushed the door gently and saw Loki in his battle armour almost fully dressed. Thor told Loki that he had new armour made for him and that he should wear it instead. Loki looked at him and asked that he help him put it on. After a few heart-stopping minutes, Thor walked out of the chambers and after making sure no-one could hear him, let out a joyous laugh and continued to smile every time he saw Loki in his armour.

**11\. A look of desire**

Thor managed to hide his obsession with Loki for centuries but it was one day when Loki had returned from a year with the Vanir and Sigyn that his obsession was evident. Loki walked into the throne room in a new robe of gold and green, his raven hair cut so it falls just at his shoulders. Upon seeing Loki, Thor's eyes darkened in lust and he had to excuse himself before he took advantage of him.

**12\. A dagger**

The night before Thor's coronation, Thor gifted Loki with a dagger. Its hilt was two green snakes wrapped around each other and held hints of gold and black. It came with a note of love and adoration. The dagger was never used but hidden as a way for Loki to hide the obsessive nature of his stalker.

**13\. A nice cell**

After the whole New York fiasco, Thor's next gift was a nicer cell than Loki would have gotten without him. The cell simply made sure that Loki did not use magic within it. Thor came to visit secretly and watched as Loki slept on. The front of the cell had dubbed as a window for the others.

**14\. Comfort**

Months had gone by when Loki finally broke. Thor walked his usual path down to Loki's cell when he heard quiet, choking sobs. Quickening his pace slightly, Thor soon stood in front of Loki, who was huddled in the corner of his cell in ripped clothes. Thor disabled the cell and walked cautiously towards him. 

"Loki. Are you-" Thor was abruptly stopped by a tackle from Loki. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor in a hug and rested his head in Thor's neck. Thor, sensing his distress, began to rock them both and waited as Loki's breathing evened out. With Loki sitting on top of him, Thor began to get incredibly aroused and had to force himself to place Loki in his bed before retreating to the comfort of his own chambers.

**15\. His body**

A few days after, Thor made his way down to Loki's cell once again as soon as the moon came up. Once there however, Thor felt sick. He walked up to Loki was stark naked on his bed and Thor hastily covered him in his cape. Once covered, Thor walked with haste with Loki in his arms towards Loki's old chambers. Thor then placed him on his bed and removed his cape. 

It was here that Thor's resolve utterly broke. Thor watched as Loki's chest rose and fell and with some sense of urgency, went to strip himself bare before laying next to Loki. This was still not enough to satisfy him. He then turned around so Loki's back was against his stomach and felt his cock rub against the alabaster skin of his obsession. Thor felt his cock harden at the proximity of its attraction and began to fill with cum. Unwilling to leave, Thor trusts his hips into the unconscious body before him and allows himself to seed inside him. The body moaned in unwanted pleasure and pain but Thor misread this as reason to continue. Several more times Thor trust his cock into Loki's hole and filled him with his seed each time. Once he was out of energy, Thor kissed Loki's neck passionately and allowed his hands wonder over the beautiful naked body before him. Reaching for Loki's cock, Thor sensualy began to rub it. With a happy, relaxed sigh, Thor nuzzled into his lover and fell asleep with his nose catching Loki's personal scent of pine, peppermint and chocolate. 


	2. The gift Loki gave Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 His body
> 
> Loki's realization about everything that has happened and the horrific truth

Thor awoke to the sun's rays shining over him. Thor felt his leg tangled inside another and his arm wrapped posessively over another body. Thor could make out raven hair over alabaster skin and knew that if his lover opened his eyes now, they would be a stunning emerald green. Thor looked down at the body before him and decided that he was to show everyone that this man was his. Thor ran his tongue over Loki's pale neck and bit down on his neck until the skin was red. He continued this for a couple of minutes before leaning back to admire the view. Even with the bruised skin of the lover on display, Thor still though he was the most beautiful person alive.

Shifting himself slightly so he was over his lover, who was still on his side, Thor began to kiss him tracing a path down to his cock. Thor's own was hard at the sight and rubbed itself against the other's, readying it for Thor's greatest orgasm. Thor's tongue licked the head of Loki's cock before opening fully and allowing Loki to cum inside of his mouth. With Loki unconscious, Thor himself had to make him come. Loki moaned in pain and unwanted pleasure yet again but was again misinterpreted. After several more moments, Thor moved back to his previous position behind his beloved and began to nibble at his lover's ears.

Loki was now slowly waking to affectionate touches and felt someone presses butterfly kisses against his bare back. Turning slightly, Loki made out blonde hair and blue eyes. He heard the low murmurs of '_I love you_' and '_You are mine_' behind him and finally made out the face of the person. It was Thor.

Thor looked up at Loki and the latter saw the former's eyes darken with lust, love and adoration. Loki's eyes held fear for he knew not why his brother was kissing him in this manner and feared perhaps Thor had raped him. The mentioned looked at Loki and misread the fear as fear of someone walking in on the two. Thor attempted to reassure his now lover that no-one was to disturb them as it was still early. The two glanced at the clock and Thor reluctantly removed himself from Loki and made to put on his clothes from the night before. 

Once up, Thor turned to capture Loki in a passionate kisses where Thor's tongue dominated inside Loki's mouth. Loki froze in horror. Soon after, Thor broke from the kiss and began to dress. After dressing, Thor places a chaste kiss upon Loki's lips and whispered a promise of returning soon. With a swift movement, Thor's cape removed itself from Thor's shoulders and was wrapped around Loki's naked body. With a final secretive smile, Thor left the room heading towards the great hall. As soon as Thor had left, Loki had ripped Thor's cape from his shoulders and leaped off of the bed. He saw seed all over his covers and himself and hastily went to bathe. 

Loki rubbed his body with such vigour that all his skin had turned red. This however did not seem to release him of the dirt he felt. He then looked in the mirror and saw something that rocked him to his core. On his neck was Mjolnir created by love bites. Dressing in a simple tunic and breeches, Loki cast an invisibility spell on himself and ran in panic towards the stable. Once there, he took his horse, not the one that was given to him, and rode straight to Heimdall. 

Heimdall knew of Loki's plan and waited patiently for his arrival. 

"Heimdall. Is it true?" Loki questioned, dropping the spell and walking towards him.

"I am afraid it is, my prince." Heimdall said guiltily as he looked ahead.

"Why?" Loki choked, sinking into the floor. Heimdall spun around, catching Loki before he hit the floor. 

"Thor has always had these feelings for you but has only just acted upon them." Heimdall began. 

Heimdall swiftly spoke about how the All-Mother had told Thor that whomever caught his affection, that was causing stress, should be courted. How Thor watched as he took the gifts albeit unknowing the nature and how Thor would always be so joyous after. Heimdall mentioned that Thor had been so aroused by his presence that he would have to hide out in his chambers to avoid detection. 

Clouds then darkened and the pair looked back in horror. Heimdall opened the Biforst and told Loki to jump. Heimdall turned around and let Loki jump into the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, come to us." Odin's voice projected. With one look behind him to ensure Loki had truly gone, Heimdall made his way towards the royal family.

* * *

After Thor left Loki's chambers, he made a detour towards his chamber. There in his drawer was a small gold ring. Smiling, Thor placed it inside his pocket and walked towards the great hall. 

Thor sat next to his father as he had always done and kept glancing at Loki's chair. Maidens had come up to him and flirted but Thor was uninterested. The only one he was interested was in his chambers. Thor took the ring out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it. His parents saw this and asked about it.

"What is that, son?" Odin asked.

"My beloved's ring, father." Thor replied. Both Frigga and Odin looked at each other in shock. Thor had settled down?

"So she has said yes, Thor?" Frigga asked gently.

"I have not asked him yet, mother." Thor replied, watching the twirling ring. The ring had an engraving of '_Thor's love_' upon it. 

"I wanted to ask you for approval first. It is a custom I must follow after all." Thor explained, not noticing how his parents' eyes widened in mute horror.

"What have you done, Thor?" Odin questioned, his anger brimming. Another maiden had walked up to Thor now and Thor announced to the whole hall his business.

"Brothers and sisters. I have joyous news. I have been claimed. My beloved gets jealous rather quickly and therefore I must let you all know." The cheers that followed almost drowned out Frigga's next sentence.

"Thor. What did you do to Loki?" Odin and Frigga turned to glare at their son. Thor, not expecting this reaction, simply looked at them in bafflement.

The king and queen stood up and walked swiftly to the dungeons. When they could not see Loki in his cell, they turned to Thor, anticipating an explanation. The one they got did not fill them with ease.

"I took him to his chambers. He is still there now. I made sure of it. He loves me. He won't leave me." 

The family again ran towards Loki's old chambers and Thor said he was to enter first.

"He may not be decent." The glares that his parents held did not deter him though. Thor pushed the door open and said,

"My love, our parents are here. They wish to see you. Are you decent?"

He received no answer so let his parents step inside. The bed was covered in semen and Thor's cape was on the floor, torn. Clouds darkened as Thor realized what had happened. Loki had been kidnapped.

Heimdall was then called to sooth the royal couple's worries. Instead Heimdall retold Thor's obsession over Loki and even mentioned how Loki had in fact been raped by Thor the previous night.

"No! That is not true!" Thor protested.

"Loki was unable to give consent and was thereby raped by you." Heimdall stated harshly.

"Where is he now?" Odin asked as he held his wife and turned his back on Thor.

"I know not, my lord." Heimdall had plausible deniability as he had not seen where Loki had landed.

* * *

Loki landed in an alleyway in New York. He spend a few moments to compose himself and began to walk out of the alleyway. A black van appeared before him and he was drugged to be taken somewhere else.


	3. Midgard's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki left Asgard and has now been kidnapped. By who?
> 
> Read on to find out...

Darkness. That was the first thing Loki remembered. His eyes slowly opened before being clenched shut under the bright, white light. Slowly reopening his eyes, Loki recovered memories he wished he had not. His breathing shallowed and his heart rate quickened. Soon, he began gasping for air as he felt the lack of oxygen enter his lungs. A voice reached out to touch and Loki screamed. He darted out of the bed and ran into the furthest corner from the voice. He began to rock forwards and backwards as the voice soothed him. Before long, Loki felt the abyss engulf him.

* * *

Clint remembered the cold blue eyes of the Trickister as he invaded his mind. When Fury had mentioned that the Bifrost had been reopened, he knew Loki was back. Clenching his jaw, he went with the SHIELD team to catch him. He watched in grim satisfaction as one of the agents chloroformed him and all but threw him to the back of the van.

"_Lysander. Help him. Look into his memories_."

"_No_." He thought. He refused to see himself get mind controlled once again.

"_Do it. I will only show you the important memories. Please I beg you. Help him._" Clint felt the voice tremble. She never trembled. With a sigh, Clint reached over to Loki and touched his hand. The world shifted so Clint always stood next to Loki.

Clint watched as Loki got bullied and attacked for using magic and being a strategist rather than a brute. He fell alongside Loki into the void and watched as Loki faced hell. He watched Loki's resistance to attack Midgard and his stubborn nature never faltered. He watched as the Other raped him every day for a year after Loki's bone were broken by the Chitauri. He watched as the Chitauri ran their knives under Loki's skin and ripped his skin right of the bone. He watched as they ate his muscles and his body replenished itself. He watched how after a year of torture, Loki was touched by the spectre and his once emerald green eyes turned a cold electric blue.

The scene shifted for a final time as he saw an unconscious Loki being raped by the man he had once called brother. He heard the story of Thor's sick obsession with him and the courting gifts he had left for centuries.

With a gasp, Clint jumped out of the memories and took several minutes to regain composure. 

"_See. You must help him, brother. Help my best friend. Save him. Save him._" Ford, the voice, spoke into his mind. 

Clint waited as the team made their way to the Helicarrier and held Loki in his arms. Looking down, he saw a teenager, who just needed help. Loki was, as he remembered Ford telling him, only about the equivalent to a 17 year old boy. He was too young for these... things to happen to.

"Barton, put him in the Hulk cage." The one-eyed director ordered. Clint simply looked at him as he took several moments to create his plan. Clint turned and walked in the direction of the Hulk cage and the med bay. Walking into the latter, he twisted the doctors' thoughts and placed Loki in a bed. Clint took the visitor chair and moved it so he Loki was in his eyeline but Loki could not see him. 

Clint sat there for a few moments, entering a sort of trance before a voice broke him out. Ford had come to visit.

"Lysander. Brother, I come bearing some not so great news." Ford stated as she appeared from nowhere. Ford was a small girl of sixteen, eyes a dark brown hidden behind glasses. She did not come unarmed however. She had a gun on her hip, several knives all over her body and two long swords attached to her back. Her eyes, usually emotionless, softened at the sight of Loki but hardened at his condition.

"What? Are you dying again? It gets boring." Clint deadpanned. Ford had only one fatal flaw, her mutant powers were the only thing keeping her alive. That unfortunately meant she died a lot. 

"No. It is about Loki." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "He's pregnant."

"Eh?" Clint looked at Loki before turning back to Ford. "He's what?"

"Pregnant and it's Thor's. Loki will love that he has Thor's rape baby." Ford smiled sarcastically. Clint looked at her gobsmacked. "Well then. Best be off. Brother, watch him and let no-one take him. Father and I will get him in two days. So see ya!"

With a flash, she was gone. A few hours later, Loki's eyes fluttered and closed again under the bright light. Clint instantly dimmed them and watched as Loki began to hyperventilate. Trying to sooth him, Clint reached out. Before touching him, Loki darted. Cautiously walking towards him, Clint crouched and began to talk.

"Loki. You are okay. I'm here. I will protect you. We will all protect you. I am so sorry." Soon Loki fell forward and Clint caught him, holding him as if he was a scared little boy. Well he was a scared little boy. Clint sat there for a few minutes, reminiscing about the last time he had done that. Picking Loki up, he moved him back onto the bed. 

* * *

A week later, Loki woke up again. Clint again sat in his room and Loki knew he was in trouble. Clint looked up from his book and spoke softly.

"Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you." Whatever retort Loki was about to make was interrupted by yelling and the crackling of lightning. Clint looked back at Loki and ordered,

"Stay here." Clint walked hastily out of the room. Loki began to take out the IV drip and the monitor before following the agent secretly. Loki made himself invisible and stopped short as the Avengers sat in a conference room. Thor was standing in the front of the room. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Clint yelled over the others.

"Loki is no longer in Asgard." Thor stated.

"You said that no-one was to see his monstrous face again." Tony seethed.

"It was my fault." Thor admitted.

"Damn straight it was." Clint whispered as he glared at Thor. Loki felt his heart stop. He was definitely going to die.

"What?" Thor asked, cowering slightly under the rage of Clint's glare.

"Tell me. What the hell does justice mean on Asgard?" Clint spat, the fire in his eyes growing.

"He got what he deserved!" Tony and Thor replied in unison. Natasha, Bruce and Steve watched in confusion as Clint's voice dropped all pretences of politeness.

"I beg your pardon?" Clint said, clenching his fists. "You're telling me he deserved torture then. He deserves rape?!" 

Loki watched as Tony jerked back from Thor as if he had been scolded and Clint stared down the God in question. Eyes furrowed, Loki watched as the avengers fought.

"You know where he is, do you not?" Thor snarled. 

"So what if I do, hmm? What are you going to do? Throw your little hammer at me?" Clint taunted, stalking towards Thor. 

"If you know where he is Clint, tell us. We are a team, a family." Steve spoke up. Clint beared his teeth and spat out, eyes never leaving Thor.

"I refuse to work in the same team as a rapist. I wonder why Jane still like you. Oh wait, I bet she has no clue about the sick obsession you have with your brother."

"Tell me where Loki is, Barton!" Thor threw Mjolnir at Clint, hitting him with lightning. The other avengers ducked as Thor threw everything in his way at the man. 

"Like hell I will." Clint yelled as he lifted Mjolnir and threw it back at Thor, trapping him under it. "Guess you are no longer worthy."

Clint then strolled out of the room as if he had not just attacked Thor. Clint called out to Loki and began to walk back towards the med bay. Dropping his invisibility spell, Loki looked at Clint in bafflement.

"Why did you help me? I took over your mind." Loki asked.

"I saw that you were mind controlled too. That and a mutual friend of ours pulled in a favour." Clint replied, looking back at the room smirking.

"What?" Loki asked, seeing the smirk.

"Ford is definitely going to kill them. By the way, Father and Ford will take you back to the Holmes manor soon. You woke later than expected."

They had reached the open air. Clint smiled at Loki's expression at the garden he grew. Hiding from the SHIELD cameras, Clint spread his wings and said,

"Welcome to the family, Loki."


End file.
